Feeling All Superhuman
by gurlscanball
Summary: AU. Main characters are Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies
1. Chapter 1

Feeling All Superhuman

**Chpt 1. **

It was a hot and sunny summer southern California day. School wasn't in back session for another 2weeks and all of the King High School kids were enjoying their summers to the fullest. A blonde with blue eyes named Spencer Carlin was at home, outside painting a new portrait to add to her collection. All the sudden she heard someone yell her name.

"Spencer!" a female voice called out.

The blonde rolled her eyes, placing her paintbrush back down on the easel.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"Come on in! Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes!" her mother said.

Spencer sighed. "Ok!" she called back; wiping her sweaty brow as she examined her artwork, not even realizing that she had jus unintentionally wiped light blue paint across her forehead.

The blonde got up and walked from the backyard around to the front of the house and as she walked up the steps to enter the house, a new voice caught her attention.

"Hey," the person said gently.

Spencer turned around, not recognizing the voice.

A girl stood a few feet away from her. Standing at about 5'5 with brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a perfect tan and was dressed in short and tight cutoff jean shorts and sported a regular Hanes-looking wife beater with Rainbow flip flops on her feet.

The person she saw was definitely not familiar to her, so why would she randomly speak?

Hmm, one way to find out.

"Hey," Spencer replied finally, after observing the girl with the unknown name for a moment with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I'm Ashley," the brunette said politely, extending her hand.

The blonde looked down at Ashley's hand then back at her face with a questioning look on her face before extending her own to shake.

"Spencer," she said slowly. After letting go of the other girl's hand she asked the one question that still hadn't been answered.

"So Ashley…I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing in my yard?"

"Oh, sorry," Ashley replied quickly. "I don't mean to trespass or anything. I'm just new in the neighborhood. My family and I are jus moving in today. I was in the middle of moving boxes to the garage and I saw you outside so I decided to come over and introduce myself."

"Oh," Spencer said, tone quickly picking up. "I'm sorry if I came off rude. You moving into the Jefferson's old place?"

The two turned and looked at the house with the big Uhaul truck in front of it and a guy unloading boxes, almost dropping one of them.

"Yep that's the one. Right next door. The bigheaded kid over there sweating bullets is my brother. So guess that makes us neighbors huh?" Ashley said with a genuine smile, turning her attention back to Spencer.

"Yeah I guess so. He looks like he needs some help, you guys want me to come over and help lift?" the blue eyed girl asked, actually offering to help.

"Oh no, no. We got it. Thank you though. You look like you've already been busy working. Painting?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," the blonde replied, eyebrows creasing. "How'd you know?"

Ashley smiled. "Physic," she replied.

Spencer laughed. "No really, how'd you know? Am I that easy to read? Do I have the painter written across my forehead in big red letters or something?"

"Haha I wouldn't say letters exactly, and its more like blue," the brown eyed girl said, pointing her own eyebrow to point out where the paint on the other girl's forehead.

"Oh damn, how embarrassing," Spencer replied, cheeks flushing a light red, trying to meticulously wipe the paint off.

Unlucky for her, it had already started drying pretty quickly.

The brown-eyed girl chuckled. "Here let me help you with that."

She reached over and stood less than a foot away from the blonde's face, focusing her attention on the paint that stained her forehead and brow.

"There you go," she added after about 10 seconds or rubbing her thumb across Spencer's face, taking a couple steps back.

"Thanks," Spencer replied with a smile. "I owe you one."

A small silence ensued.

"Well I guess I should…" both girls said at the same time.

"No you go first, no you!" they both said, once again simultaneously.

Then both girls laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go move more boxes, but it was very nice to meet you Spencer," Ashley said with yet another smile.

The blonde shook her head. "You too Ashley. Hopefully I'll see you around soon. And if you change your mind about the help or just wanna get to know the area, you know my mailbox number."

"Haha alright, catch ya later," Ashley said, and then turned to go back into her own yard as Spencer turned and finally went into the house for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chpt. 2**

"Who was that?" Ashley's brother asked as the brunette returned to help move boxes.

"Our new neighbor, her name is Spencer," Ashley replied, picking up a box and trying to get by with leaving the conversation at that.

The guy smiled. "You think she's hot don't you?"

"What? Why would you even say that?" the brown-eyed girl said as she sat the box down in the garage.

"Because you got all hush hush, and you only do that when you think somebody is hot. Plus your eyes got all googly. Don't think I didn't see that mega watt smile when you were walking back over either," he said teasingly.

"Shut up Aiden! God your so nosy," Ashley replied, starting to head back to the Uhaul.

"Haha I cant help it I got a gift that keeps on giving, good ass hearing. Oh and sis don't worry about the rest I got it. You look a little hot and bothered, think you could use a break," the green-eyed guy said, still taunting.

"Ass," the brunette mumbled, shaking her head and then turning to walk inside the newly renovated house.

"Heard that! And I love you too sis," Aiden replied with a cocky grin as the door slammed.

***

"Spencer there you are. Dinner was about to get cold," Mrs. Carlin said, taking a seat at the dinner table.

"Sorry," the blonde replied shortly then sat down.

"Where were you kiddo? I looked out the window and didn't see you in the backyard," Mr. Carlin added.

"I was around front. Met a new neighbor," the blue-eyed girl said as she grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and spooned some onto her plate.

"Really? What's their name?" Mr. Carlin asked, genuinely intrigued as he took the mashed potatoes from her.

"Her name is Ashley," Spencer replied as she poured herself some juice from the pitcher.

"She? I didn't know a girl was moving in. I looked out the window earlier and saw a handsome looking guy. Maybe one you might like honey," Mrs. Carlin said with a smile as she put a chicken leg onto her own plate.

The blonde teen did a mental eye roll and said, "Yeah, he's her brother. Didn't meet him. She seems nice though."

"I haven't seen any adults though yet, I don't know what to think about that. Maybe we should go invite ourselves over and get acquainted. You know I never got to see the inside of that place when the Jefferson's lived there," Mrs. Carlin started off.

It was as if Mr. Carlin and his daughter were both ignoring her because he said, "Well Spencer, that's great you met someone new and hey maybe you've got a new friend you never thought you'd have. You never know."

She smiled. "Yeah, maybe," Spencer said and then all three moved on to other topics of conversation as they all ate dinner.

An hour later Aiden and Ashley finally had every box and bag off of the Uhaul truck.

"Damn, I'm tired!" Aiden said plopping down on the living room couch.

"Surprising, you think with all that strength your ass would never get tired muscle head," Ashley replied, tapping Aiden on the back of the head lightly.

"Ow!" he replied, turning to look at his sister and rubbing his head.

"Gasp…he does feel pain! It's a miracle," the brunette said sarcastically.

"Ass," the green eyed guy said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"You want anything to drink?" he called into the living room.

"Yeah, I'll get it in a minute. I'm gonna tote my boxes up to my room. You know when mom is getting home?" Ashley asked, walking up the stairs.

"I think she said like 8:30 ish so we can start dinner without her. I'm thinking pizza?" Aiden offered, now standing in the foyer, drink in hand.

"Yeah, order it, I'll be back down in a minute," the brown-eyed girl replied.

"Sir yes sir," Aiden said, mocking a military salute and going to search for a house phone.

As Ashley dropped one of her many cardboard boxes down into her bedroom floor she took a moment to look out of her window, taking in the view for the first time.

"Wow," the brunette said as her eyes took in a truly beautiful sight.

Her window aligned perfectly with Spencer's bedroom and at the moment she could clearly see the blonde appearing to be pacing back and forth, laughing on the phone, sporting gym shorts and a simple band tee as she played with a loose strand of her hair.

"She's fucking gorgeous," Ashley said to herself, not realizing she also said it out loud.

"Isn't she? Man I would love to jus-" a male voice said, walking up behind her.

"Aiden! What the fuck?" the brown-eyed girl said, shoving her brother as he came into view.

"Haha well I called your name like five times and you didn't answer so I came up," Aiden replied.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Ashley said, shaking her head and leading the way out of her room.

"Hmm yeah, what country do they do that in again? Its not like you would've heard me anyway. You were too busy Spencer-gazing," he said, following his sister down the stairs.

"Have I told you that you're an ass today?" Ashley asked as she grabbed a Coke out of the fridge and took a swig.

"Yeah I think you have. Score is two to one, you're winning," Aiden said, leaning over the marble counter top. "But the night is still young."


End file.
